Backstage Rush
Backstage Rush is the first episode of Season 3. Plot The guys are on their last day of their "All Over the World Tour", and they want to learn how to change faster so they can break NSYNC's changing record. Kendall and James are determined to beat the record, but Logan and Carlos are focused on other things. Eventually they do beat the record, and they are placed on the "Wall of Fame". Guest Stars: Jonathan Schmock as the French Inspector. Subplot Logan is determined to finish a scientific book that he brought with him on the tour. Also, Carlos is accused of smuggling, or stealing a cricket from France. Through the episode, a french inspector (Jonathan Schmock) ''searches him to see if he has the cricket. Katie sees the inspector interrogating Carlos, and she volunteers to help him hide the cricket. During the concert, Kelly tries to warn Gustavo about the trampoline on stage. Unfortunately, she, along with fans of Big Time Rush, gets locked out. Trivia *Nickelodeon : "Backstage Rush was more like a transition episode for the new season since it had live concert footage :) Second episode starts Season 3" *Kendall tweeted:" Season 3 starts filming tomorrow! Feels great to be back on the show!! You all ready for #BTRSeason3''" *This episode is gonna be recorded on April 3, 2012. *This episode breaks the fourth wall a few times. Like Kelly and Gustavo asking the public before a commercial break. Also when BTR is singing Elevate and you can see the initial is the hat CP, KS, JM and LH. *This is the first episode of season three and the first ever not to use the word "Time" in the episode title. *Also it's the second episode after Big Time Live where none of the events take place at the Palm Woods and the first not to feature Rocque Records. *Plus, this is the first episode with a different intro. *We find out that Katie Knight can speak french, and that Carlos Garcia is allergic to bees. *This is the first time the term "Rushers" has been used in the series. *It has been noted on many official sources that Big Time Movie was the season three pilot, so this is (technically) the second Big Time Rush season three episode. *Carlos Pena has said in this video (Quick Update! - NYC) that they are looking for a special guest star for the first episode of season 3. *James had said that in the first episode they may add part from the Better With You Tour. *The name of the episodes for Season 3 may not start with "Big Time" but instead end with "Rush". *April 5, 2012: Kendall's Tweeted:"Just finished the first Ep. of #BTRSeason3 Gonna be great! Now dinner and rest :) Can't wait for the #BigTimeSummerTour !! How bout you?" *Viewers: 2.285 *Red hot chilli peppers,Coldplay,Katy perry,Snoop dogg, and NSYNC are shown on the canada theatere wall of fame. Quotes *Carlos: Oh (Spitting the cricket) *Katie: You shouldn't do that *Logan: Shh I'm reading *Gustavo: Nothing exciting happens backstage Photo Gallery Video Gallery Big Time Rush - Backstage Rush Promo|Official promo Behind the Scenes "Backstage Rush|Behind the Scenes "Backstage Rush" *UPDATE* Carlos singing My Little Pony Song!! Eating a cricket!|carlos with the cricket in his mouth *http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/big-time-rush-301-backstage-rush-smuggling-case-clip.html Sources http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/big-time-rush.txt http://www.carlospenanow.com/1/post/2012/04/big-time-rush-season-3- to-premiere-may-12th.html 01 301 Category:Protected